Enid (OK K.O.!)
Summary Enid is one of the main characters in the OK K.O.! series. She is an employee at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega and works at the register. Enid is the most responsible of the main trio even though she is lazy. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. Enid's worst fear is her dorky past and anyone finding out. Dendy affirms that Enid acts super cool because she's internally struggling with her identity. Generally, Enid has a relaxed and peaceful attitude, even when she's in hard situations. However, she is not above to lose her patience and composure when she gets too frustrated. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B Name: Enid Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch, Ninja, Level 3 hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth, Body Replacement Technique (Can disappear at will, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a log), Can create smoke to help her hide, Limited Plant Manipulation (Can create leaves), Duplication, Magic, Cloth Manipulation (Can change from her regular cloths into her witch costume and vice-versa whenever she wants, Turns a mime costume into her normal outfit by simply moving her hair, Can make her clothes change at will), Darkness Manipulation, Can trap opponents with her shadow, Can create a tornado, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls), Gets more powerful after every battle, Ice Manipulation, Limited Life Manipulation (Gave life to a tree, although she did so unintentionally), Shapeshifting (Can turn into a log) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can fight robots like Darrell and Shannon, who can damage her) | City Block level (Helped to defeat Big Bull Demon, who is stronger than K.O., Froze a gigantic gloop and destroyed it with a kick) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to K.O., Dodged Elodie's arrows, which should logically be faster than Elodie herself, Dodges multiple attacks from T.K.O.) | At least Relativistic (Likely faster than before, Saved Doctor Greyman from a blast from Chip Damage) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Survived an explosion) | City Block level (Was nearly unharmed by the explosion of the Plutonium Trophy, which was stated to be able to destroy the entire plaza, Took a blast from Chip Damage, who is a Level 15 Hero) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Higher with rope dart and abilities Standard Equipment: Rope dart, Magic wand and book of spells Intelligence: Above average (Along with being highly skilled with her ninja skills, Enid is also the smartest and most responsible of the group, as well as being a smart fighter, capable of defeating opponents who are physically superior to her, such as Elodie, T.K.O. and Chip Damage, Was the first student in P.O.I.N.T Prep to have ever been able to beat all three Fighting Heads at once.) Weaknesses: May lose control of her powers when she is too stressed. Is not skilled in the use of magic due to lack of practice. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Super Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Plant Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters